Destiny Calls Previews
by Freya rule
Summary: The truth of Freya's past is learnt, and torn between two men, she sheds some light towards the dark and empty parts of her mind and heart. AmarantxFreyaxFratley Preview 3: Freya returnes to a ruined Burmecia, and faces some memories that are hard to lose
1. Warmblooded admirer

Mel: Greetings, my fair friends!  
Figgy: #Guess who's back, back again, Figgy's back, tell a friend, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back# (gets hit by Mel's Hammer)  
Mel: No Eminem songs, please. gets slapped by Eminem I'm telling my mummy on yoooou!  
Figgy: (sweatdrop)  
Mel: Anyways, I have a treat for you!  
Figgy: Candy?  
Mel: Er...no.  
Figgy: Aw. T-T  
Mel: I've been making up a fan-sequal to FFIX!  
Figgy: yay.  
Mel: There are a few bits that are sort of adapted from fanfics and bits of fanart that I feel are very special to me sniff But I'm not stealing them, I will give credit to people.  
Figgy: But then again, you're not writing up all of it, are you?  
Mel: No, I'm not, because I can't really be bothered LOL  
Figgy: ow  
Mel: So, I'm giving little previews, and I might write up a chunk of story, who knows?

Figgy: Our first preview is also an early birthday present to Mel's boyfriend!  
Mel: Yeah, thanks Figgy, why don't you tell the _whole world_ about it?  
Figgy: I did.  
Mel: oh. Anyway, it's a scene in the story after the game ends, between Freya and Amarant.  
Figgy: It's slightly Fremerant, but unfortunately for Fremerant fans the whole story is Ferya/Fratley.  
Fremerant fan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Mel: Hey, the world needs more Fratley!!!!! Less depressing ones!!! Stop making Freya depressed! Stooopid Square, it's all their fault for making Freya's whole story depressing! (runs off crying)  
Figgy: Erm...ahem. Without further ado, on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy IX-2 Destiny Calls**

**Previews**

Preview 1

Freya and Amarant

The light was shining on the many crystal chandeliers that hung from the silver ceiling of the ballroom. All the audience were there, as well as many guests who had come from different continents to see the play.

Everyone, of course, was in a light mood, and the champagne and wine that was served helped to induce this feeling. However, there were many aspects of this evening that needed no drink to enhance it.

Queen Garnet stood in the middle of the room, talking and laughing with other royalties, such as Regent Cid and Lady Hilda, the rulers of Lindblum. She had a huge smile on her face, and her face was still red from her joyful tears, as next to her stood her true love, Zidane, who has been missing since the end of the Great Eidolon War. Eiko stood proudly next to Cid and Hilda, showing off the fact that she was now adopted and would rule a powerful nation when she was older.

Aldebert Steiner, who was now Sir Steiner, stood nearby, talking with some Lindblum military officers. Next to him stood Lady Beatrix, who had also been knighted by the queen. The couple were a great military pair, always looking out for each other.

And, of course, by the food table, giving commands to the many small chefs was Quina, who had been given the honour of returning to the castle as the Alexandrian head chef.

Freya looked around the room as she sat at a table to the side of the room. There was a red candle in the middle of it, and the flame illuminated the book that she was trying to read. Whether it had any significance to do with the Fire Shrine gem, she didn't know. She was too busy thinking about other things as she scanned the crowd for answers to her questions.

"You look like you're on a different planet altogether." A gruff voice emerged from the gentle hum of society. Freya jumped slightly, caught unaware, and looked sharply up to find Amarant standing next to her table.

"Who knows, maybe I am?" she replied, smiling. Amarant nodded towards the spare chair. "Can I sit?" he asked. Freya gave a small shrug, but nodded afterwards.

"So, that Zidane's alive after all." Amarant murmured, staring at the Genome with his arm around Garnet.

"Didn't you know?" Freya chuckled.

"No, no one told me."

"Ah, well, he's been here for a long time. Just wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal himself to everyone."

Amarant sniffed. "That sounds like him alright." There was a small silence as Freya looked down at the page she had been on for half an hour. She decided now wasn't the time to get involved in magical matters, and closed the old volume, before putting it back in her travelling sack.

"Reading up on new romance novels, eh?" Amarant joked as he noticed the book.

"Eh? Oh, no, no," Freya shook her head, laughing. "It's just something to do with magical stones and stuff."

"Can I see?" he asked. Freya got the book out again and handed it to him. "I found it in Daguerreo; it was quite interesting when I first read it. You can borrow it if you want; I was just trying to figure out something."

Amarant scanned through the pages and found a picture of the Crystal. "Hey, remember the time we were trying to protect this thing?" he held it up for her to see. Freya smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "good times. I don't think Kuja survived as well as Zidane though."

He nodded in agreement, and then went back to scanning the pages. Freya looked around the room again.

"Where's Vivi?" Amarant suddenly asked. Freya jumped again. "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"It's okay. Vivi's over there, you just can't see him behind all the taller people." Freya said, with a chuckle, and she pointed towards the buffet table where Vivi was standing, his yellow eyes blinking.

"Well I'll be. I thought the little guy would have stopped by now." Amarant smiled faintly.

"True, but I'm glad he's not going to for a long while. Apparently they found something than can prolong their lives to that of a normal person." Freya replied.

"Geez, I didn't know…guess that's what happens when you go out of town for a few months." Amarant sighed. Freya chuckled. "Beating up more 'bad guys' were you?" she smirked.

Amarant frowned, but had a smile on his face. "Maybe I should clean my act up," he said thoughtfully. There was another short pause.

"How about you?" he asked, looking back at her. "I heard you restored Burmecia and Cleyra at the same time, with that – erm, what's-his-face, Flatsel…"

"Fratley," Freya corrected him.

"That's it. Is he here?"

"No," Freya shook her head, "the King wanted him to help him with something. But he told me to say hi to everyone."

Amarant shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "How do you feel about him?"

Freya's eyes widened a bit and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to think of a truthful answer to give, but no words formed in her mind, only memories. If it weren't for him, she would have been dead…

"He's alright." She stammered. "Look, I really have to go." She got up, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Keep the book if you want, I can always find another copy."

"Freya."

"See you later, Amarant."

She started to walk through the crowd towards the entrance, knowing how rude she was being, just walking out. But she didn't really want to face it. She didn't want to face the truth.

Outside, the wind was cool on her face as she started to walk towards the boat that would take her to the city square. She was about to step on the currently unoccupied boat when a large hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Freya, tell me."

Freya squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, then slowly turned round to face him, always looking at the ground.

"Is it that bad?" he said, a small laugh in his voice.

Freya took a deep breath. "He said he loved me."

Amarant blinked. "Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

She frowned. "I don't know, I mean, I guess I should."

"But why aren't you?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know."

"Did he get his memories back?"

"No…" Freya looked down again.

Amarant leant on a nearby pillar. "Let me guess," he said, looking at the sky. "You don't see him as the Fratley you remember, so he's a stranger to you."

"Well, sort of, I mean he acts the same way…"

"So what's the problem?" he challenged her. Freya paused for a while, and then gave up. "I don't know."

There was an awkward silence between them, looking at opposite directions; Amarant towards the stars, and Freya at the ground.

Amarant was the first to break the silence, and he folded his arms as he looked at her.

"See, everyone has times when they're confused about their feelings, Freya. Even me." He said wistfully. Freya laughed.

"You, having romantic problems? That's just – so out of character!" she giggled. "Is it about Lani?"

Amarant shook his head, always staring at her. "Lani's an annoying brat, but it ain't about her."

Freya looked puzzled, but a deep blush came over her face when she realised just why he was looking at her that way.

"Ah…" she tried to speak, but all she could do was point at herself in an unspoken question.

"Mm-hmm." Amarant nodded solemnly.

Freya's eyes widened as she blushed even more. She would never have believed that Amarant had feelings for her.

"W-why?" she stuttered.

Amarant looked at the stars again. "I dunno. You were always there, I suppose. I always admired your strength, especially after we first met – and nearly fought. I had this feeling afterwards that you were different from all those chicks I'm used to. It was only after that battle in the Fire Shrine when I realised I was starting to…like you a lot." He looked back down at her. "I guess I never really wanted to tell you, because I thought it wouldn't be fair on you, not while Fratley was still on your mind."

Freya held her breath. "Amarant, I – I don't know what to say…"

He unfolded his arms and came towards her. "You don't have to say anything," he said, running a finger down her cheek.

"Er…I…" Freya gulped.

She took a step back and looked at the floor again. "Amarant, I'm sorry, but I don't really know what's going on in my heart at the moment." She felt guilty as she said this, not wanting to hurt him. She looked up again and saw he was smiling.

"It's okay, I understand." Amarant said. "You're having a rough time at the moment. I'm sorry, I only added to the burdens you're carrying."

Freya breathed out, relieved he wasn't upset. "Once I've sorted out a few things, I can have a long think about what my heart really wants." She promised.

Amarant nodded. "C'mon, I think the others will be wondering where we are."

Freya gave a deep sigh. "You're right. Let's go." She smiled at him. Amarant gave a small frown, but not so much for her to notice as she turned to go back inside the castle.

_How can she smile like that? _He thought. _After everything that has happened in her life, after so much pain, she can still smile strongly as if nothing had happened._

And that moment, as he watched her walk back into the castle as if she had only gone out for a breath of fresh air, his admiration grew as he worked out that Freya really was stronger inside than she let on.

* * *

Figgy: TA-DAH!  
Mel: I am back. And I feel fine.  
Figgy: Good because you missed the story.  
Mel: I-what? Damn.  
Figgy: (sweatdrop)  
Mel: Oh well, the next preview will be a FreyaxFratley scene YAY  
Figgy: sigh...please R&R, dear readers! 


	2. The sun knows what you want

Mel: Hellos again!  
Figgy: Oh dear.  
Mel: Here is the second preview, this one is a FreyaxFratley scene.  
Figgy: (waves FreyaxFratley flag) whoooo!  
Mel: Yes alright! (bonks)  
Figgy: Anyhoo, this scene takes place after the game finishes-  
Mel: And after the first preview scene-  
Figgy: So sit back and reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead!

**

* * *

**

**Final Fantasy IX-2 Destiny Calls**

**Previews**

Preview 2

Freya and Fratley

"Are you _still_ reading that?" a voice called out from the bottom of the staircase. Freya looked up from her book and immediately squinted her eyes as the sun shone into them through the window. The library in Cleyra was small, but it was cosy and secluded. The main floor was large, with many bookcases littered around, but there were other staircases leading to upper floors. The most secluded of the floors was the very top, which was in the form of a hexagonal tower. A huge window loomed over one wall, emphasizing the light blue paint. Freya's favourite spot in this room had always been the windowsill; more than once she had fallen asleep while reading.

Freya jumped down from the windowsill and trotted over to the railing over the stairs, yawning slightly from her discomfort. She peered down to see Fratley gazing up at her.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to continue to until I work out an answer!" she pouted, then chuckled as Fratley gave an impatient sigh. She walked back to her sunbeam as she heard him coming up the stairs. He looked along the bookshelf and selected a thick blue volume in silver print: _The Stiltzkin Journal_.

"May I?" he gestured towards the empty space on the windowsill next to Freya. Freya nodded absent-mindedly; her attention was on the text in her book once more. She had been reading the book for a while now and still could not find any information on a secret vault. She sighed and tossed the book onto the side table next to the window.

She looked out the window to see the hustle and bustle of the Cleyran market. Every one day of the week, the merchants of Cleyra would set up stalls and sell various items, be it weapons, medicine, exotic fruits and spices, or even books and clothes. She had taken a look around one week and found a new dress or two, her favourite being a red casual number with an emblem of a dragon on the back, curling round the skirt towards the floor. It had cost her quite a lot of money, at least 13000 Gil, but it had been worth it.

Today, however, she wore her everyday red waistcoat and long sleeved light blue shirt, with maroon trousers. She watched the young children run about and harass their mothers and smiled; partly because she must have been like that once, and partly because if it weren't for her, they wouldn't have been here.

She glanced away for a moment and her eyes settled on Fratley, who was immersed in the book he was reading. He always had a slight frown whenever he read something. Must have been from all those Daguerreo books. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the way the light danced in his clear blue eyes. They sparkled intensely as the flittered across the pages…

Freya snapped her eyes open with a jolt as she realised she was falling asleep again. _Damn,_ she thought, _better go back to the cathedral._

She slipped down from the windowsill, and replaced the book back onto the shelf it originally came from. She then stretched and turned towards the staircase.

"Where're you going?" she heard Fratley ask. She spun round to look at him.

"Only back to the cathedral. My eyes are getting tired." She explained. Fratley nodded and returned to his book, and Freya started down the stairs and then walked out of the library doors into the sunny glare of Cleyra.

The sand was warm and snug against her feet as she walked across the path upwards. The constant sound of the trickle of water accompanied her towards the cathedral, as well as the returned howl of the gigantic sandstorm.

The cathedral stood proud and strong, as if it had never been knocked down by an Eidolon. Freya stood for a moment and gazed up at it, a frown on her face.

"Did I do this?" she asked herself softly. "Did I? Why was it so easy?"

After a slight pause and a sigh, she walked into the huge structure, towards her room. After all, it's more comfortable sleeping in a bed than a windowsill.

About an hour later, Fratley had finished the chapter he had been reading, and was starting to look cross-eyed at the page he was at. Deciding to come back and read it later, he dropped down from the windowsill and returned the book in its original place. He left the library and looked around the marketplace, stepping aside to let a group of children continue their game of Tag.

"Hello there, Sir Fratley!" an elderly merchant called out, grabbing his attention. "Been working hard?"

"No, we haven't had any major jobs so far." Fratley replied, walking up to the stall. There was an assortment of jewellery and headscarves as well as hair decorations. Gems and glitter shone at him in the desert sun.

"Like any of these?" the merchant joked. "Want a sapphire hair tie for your lovely long hair?"

Fratley laughed sarcastically, as he picked up a hair tie with green sequins and stones. He stared at it for a moment, as if remembering that precious moment on the windowsill, with Freya looking out of the window, the sun emphasizing the emerald colour of her eyes…

"Sir Fratley, I believe green won't suit you very well," the merchant remarked at his choice. Fratley snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, er, no…it's not for me…it's for someone else," he said. "How much?"

"250 Gil."

Fratley exchanged the money and pocketed the hair tie, then bid farewell to the merchant as he started towards the cathedral.

After the trek upwards, Fratley looked around for Freya, but could only see mothers and children, Oracles and Maidens. He spotted the High Priest standing near a bronze statue.

"Greetings again, Sir Knight." He solemnly bowed slightly.

"Hello again," Fratley returned the half-bow, "would you be able to tell me where Freya is right now?"

"Lady Freya returned to her chamber about an hour ago." The High Priest replied, gesturing towards the door leading to the cathedral chambers. Fratley nodded, half-bowed again, and wandered down the corridor, stopping at Freya's room.

"Freya?" he called out, tapping on the door. He listened carefully but could not hear a reply or any noise. He called out and tapped again, but there was still no answer. Wondering if she was simply ignoring him, he slowly opened the door, preparing himself in case she threw a book at him again. The scene that was revealed to him made him give a small gasp as he held his breath.

The sunlight shone through the medium sized window onto the bed, where Freya was lying, eyes closed in a deep sleep. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breaths. One arm lay on the covers above her torso, her right arm was resting beside her head, in a reclining position.

Fratley crept in and walked over to the bed slowly, as if transfixed and drawn to it. He realised that his mouth was half open, and he closed it as he sat on the bed, eyes always on her sleeping face. He noted how the sunlight glittered in her hair, as if a million moonbeams shone in the warmth of the afternoon sun. He gulped and noticed that his mouth had run dry, and his heart was pounding against his chest. Perhaps it was because she looked so beautiful and innocent in her sleep, with that peaceful expression on hr face, or maybe his heart was yearning for something.

There was no mistake in that he had fallen for her. Because he was completely and utterly in love with her sparkling eyes, her mystical silver hair, her childish attitude and chatter, her beautiful smile and laugh that lit up a thousand lights around her face to illuminate her features, like how she would raise an eyebrow when acting sarcastic or unconvinced, or when she thought he was nuts; how her eyes would widen in childish glee whenever something good happened.

He raised a hand and touched her cheek gently, feeling its softness and warmth. Fratley sighed as he watches this angel sleep and found himself uttering the same words again:

"_I wish, how I wish I could remember you._" Then he might know her even better, and love her more for her personality and less for her elegant yet childish charm. Fratley smiled as he whispered, "I know you said nothing romantic happened between us in the past, but I'm sure that there must have been one point where I wanted to be with you…"

He felt a sudden movement and knew that she was awake as he right hand closed over his that was on her cheek, and her eyes fluttered open.

"F…Fratley?" she whispered sleepily. Fratley smiled down at her.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry I woke you up."

Freya shook her head. "No, its okay, I've been sleeping for a while anyway…" she removed her hand from his as she got up. He replaced his hand back in his lap, and felt the hair tie from inside the pocket. He reached in for it, saying, "I got you a present, at the market. I hope you like it." He put the trinket into her outstretched hand, and watched her shocked and delighted expression as she saw what it was.

"Oh, Fratley, it's beautiful…it's the same colour as my eyes…" Freya whispered. She immediately started to put it in her hair, pulling up the silver strands into a ponytail. "It's perfect," she murmured, a deep blush coming over her.

Fratley smiled, and found himself blushing too. "Your hair looks good tied up," he admitted. Freya giggled.

"I used to have it up all the time I was a Novice," she explained. "I only kept it down when I was travelling, and thought there was no point in having it up if…you weren't there to take pleasure in it…" She immediately regretted what she said, and felt wicked when she saw the solemn expression in his face.

"I-I'm sorry," Freya apologised quickly, only to be returned by a swift shrug. She stared at him for a few seconds, as he was looking at the floor like a child who'd been caught eat sweets before bedtime.

"But…it really is beautiful. Thank you," she smiled, and reached out for his hand. He looked at their entwined hands for a few seconds, and then looked up at Freya, who was smiling sweetly. Fratley watched the sunlight dance in her eyes and hair once more before he found himself edging towards her. Freya blushed even more as she felt him come closer until their noses were nearly touching. When he spoke his breath caressed her fur and hair,

"It suits you because you're very beautiful, too."

Freya's heart thudded as he lifted a hand to brush away a lock of hair. It had always been a dream of hers that Fratley would speak to her like this…

_But that was the old Fratley she would dream about…_

And yet here she was staring into his eyes, noticing how a more intense blue they seemed…

"F…Fratley?" she whispered huskily. His hand had started travelling down to her neck, massaging the tense areas. She found herself sighing at the feel of it, closing her eyes.

Her sigh shot through him like a thousand volts, and he couldn't take it any longer. Holding onto the back of her head and neck, he descended and captured her mouth in his in a tender kiss. Freya's eyes flew open in surprise, but after a few seconds she closed them willingly, and ran her fingers through his hair.

The air in the room was suddenly so stuffy and heated up, and their kisses became more urgent as he wrapped his arms around her, and she had pulled him down until they were lying down. Freya didn't care what happened next, all she wanted was to be with this man for now…

A knock on the door halted their passionate embrace, and they lay staring at each other, trying to catch their breath. Fratley realised that his hands were hovering in front of her torso, as if about to undo her waistcoat buttons. He cringed and pulled back swiftly, ashamed about what he was about to do.

"C-come in," Freya called out breathlessly, sitting up as well, trying to comb her hair back into its almost-tidy state.

The High Priest entered and gave a small bow. "Lady Freya, the King wishes an audience with you…are you unwell?" he asked. Freya was puzzled.

"No, no, why would I be?" she replied.

"It's just that your face is bright red."

_No wonder_, Freya thought. _I never knew he could kiss like that. Thinking about it, that was my second real kiss with him…_

Fratley suddenly stood up and turned to her. "Then I will leave you to pack," he said, nodding. Before Freya could answer a protest, he had gone out of the door.

And yet as he walked down the corridor, he had a huge grin on his face. Because even if their future looked vague, he was happy to have had at least that precious kiss.

* * *

Figgy:...Kinky...  
Mel: (whacks Figgy with saucepan)  
Figgy: Sorry (cringe) but yes, very sweet as well :3  
Mel: Should I do a scene before or after the game next?  
Figgy: Why don't we ask the readers?  
Mel: Okays! Please R&R and the first person who answers gets...A COOKIE!!!  
Figgy: ZOMG! WOW! 


	3. Reunion no1

Mel: Hello again! And welcome to the third preview of Destiny Calls!  
Figgy: This one is set after Necron is defeated, a day or so afterwards 3  
Mel: Oh, and by the way, not everyone knows who you are, do they Figgy?  
Figgy: (gasp) WHAT?  
Mel: (sweatdrop) For those who don't know who Figaro is, he is my plot kitty! And my assistant. Read "the gritty side of cheese" to learn of his origins.  
Figgy: Stop advertising your past stories!  
Mel: Erm...it's funny:D  
Figgy: sigh. Anyhoo, we have a question from a "well-known" reviewer!  
Robshi: "_How did Cleyra get restored?_"  
Figgy: Erm...OwO...  
Mel: All in due time, Robshi, all in due time. In fact I'm quite surprised you don't know why...  
Figgy: (hits Mel) SHH!  
Mel: Ahem. On with the fic!

**

* * *

****­­­­­**Preview 3

Reunion

"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
"Amarant, I'll be fine."

The rain pattered against the airship deck as the Hilde Garde 3 was next to the entrance of Burmecia. Freya had gathered all her things into her backpack, and, her spear in her hand, she stood near the staircase down onto the memorable earth.

Amarant leant against the doorway, a deep frown on his forehead. "I doubt you'll find anything. It's all rubble and sawdust." He growled. Freya sighed.

"I know, but a friend of mine told me there were some people who refused to leave Burmecia. Hopefully there are some survivors." She shrugged her shoulder, so as to secure the position of her backpack, and started down the stairs.

Dagger came out of the doorway, as did Eiko and Vivi.

"Freya! If there's anything you need, come to Alexandria!" she called out. Freya nodded in respect.

"Thank you, Princess. And good luck in your future of royalty." She said warmly. Eiko's eyes widened and she turned to Dagger.

"That's right, Dagger! You're gonna be Queen now! How does that make you feel?" she jumped up and down, jogging Vivi's arm. Dagger gave her a small smile and an equally small shrug of the shoulders. "Alright, I suppose. I am ready now to take on such a task."

Freya watched this scene with amusement, and called out, "I'll remember you all. If there's anything I need, I will be sure to find you. I will never forget the adventure we had together." She gave a small bow, and a smile, then turned and walked a little hesitantly into the ruins of her once-proud kingdom.

A feeling of regret washed over her, as it had done the first time she had entered after the black mage invasion. As statues lay on the ground, crumbled, and windows and doors were smashed, she felt as though if she were there to protect it, none of this would have happened. Her smile disintegrated into a sad stare at the destruction around her.

She noticed that the lifeless bodies, and near dead ones too, had been removed from the streets. _Someone must have come to bury them_, Freya thought to herself. _That means that someone else is here…_

She continued to walk through the city, until she came to the fountain that receded near the entrance to the palace. Water was flowing from it yet again, and Freya listened in curiosity as she heard a voice from the opposite side:

"Your highness, with all due respect, are you sure you want to call everyone back this soon?"

"Of course I do! I may be young, but I can do this job! I'll be just as good as my old man!"

Freya looked across to see the Prime Minister, Kalkleon, in discussion with Puck, the Prince of Burmecia. As if sensing her presence, Puck turned round to spot Freya waiting anxiously nearby. His rarely stern face broke into the impish grin he always wore.

"Freya! Man, where were you? I thought I'd lost ya in Cleyra!" he said loudly, causing Kalkleon to cringe in embarrassment at the new figure of royalty.

"Likewise!" Freya beamed, walking towards the two. "But how did you escape from Cleyra? I escaped using the black mage's telepods, but you…"

"Oh, we just left in time, that's all. We grabbed a bunch of people and jumped down the trunk as fast as we could. We were really lucky, one more minute and we would've been toasted!" Puck explained, excitement and youth lighting up his eyes.

Freya blinked. "We?" she asked.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, Fratley and I!"

Freya's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise as she heard the name roll off Puck's tongue.

"Is…is he?" she stammered, suddenly finding it hard to speak, as her voice thinned to almost nothing.

"Is he here? Yeah, he's somewhere near the castle. Left him to his own devices really." Puck nodded, understanding. "But…are you sure you want to see him?"

Freya frowned slightly. "I-I guess," she realised a slight flush had come over her.

Kalkleon took this chance to step in. "Your highness, I suggest we move into the palace itself to discuss our matters." He said solemnly. Puck blinked at him a couple of times, and then sighed as if the burden of being the soon-to-be ruler of a great nation had suddenly struck down on him. He gave Freya a thumbs-up sign and followed the prime minister into the entrance to the palace.

Freya chuckled to herself at her young friend's charisma, and then she entered the great palace herself that was home to so many of her precious memories. She smiled as a few came rushing back; the musky smell of the walls, the chatter coming from the Dragoon Knight dorms, the feel of the stone floor underneath her feet.

The sight of a young man smiling down at her.

Freya blinked and shook her head. That memory was one she wasn't quite ready to face yet. She walked along the corridors until she came to a huge marble staircase, the one that led to the great hall itself. One of the banisters was broken off, and a statue had been thrown onto the floor and lay in rubble, but in her mind, it looked new and polished, with many servants and guests running up and down.

She climbed the remains of a fine piece of stone work and gently pushed open the double doors that were quite stiff from not being used for a long time. They opened eventually and granted her access to the magnificent great hall. Thankfully, the black mages had not destroyed too much of it; only a painting or sculpture here and there had been broken or ripped. Freya moved into the middle of the room and lifted her head to see the beautiful painting that now damp and slightly eroded away, still remained. The ceiling that was painted to look like the heavens had always fascinated Freya, from the first time she had visited this room. As she looked around herself, she saw the other double doors into the room were open as well. _Probably Puck checking to see if it was still here,_ Freya thought to herself. She returned her attention to the ceiling once more and marvelled at the still intact crystal chandelier that hung from a dragon's mouth. More memories flickered through her head.

A party. A celebration. And a large number of people had been invited. Her own initiation into the Dragoon Knights, where everyone had danced and laughed and cheered when they all got their medals from the King…they were marked as future heroes to their kingdom and she was beaming from ear to ear. At least, on the outside she was. On the inside she had a secret hope that a certain young man would realise that she was the one he wanted…

She closed her eyes and imagined the events that had happened that night. She remembered the dress she wore, and the music that was playing. She remembered the slight warmth of that night, being in the summer, and how the lights were dimmed slightly to give a secluded feeling to the room. She thought hard. What was he wearing that night? It wasn't smart, but then it wasn't casual either. A sort of cross between. He was wearing a pale blue shirt…and black trousers. She conjured up an image of him, standing in front of her, giving her that smile he always used to give. She panicked slightly when she saw that he was still disappearing, as the edges around his face and body were misty and faded. She willed her head to make him speak. Anything. Just to remember…

"…Lady Freya?" Ahhh. There it was. That deep rich voice that had a way of turning her stomach inside out, and her heart pound furiously. She chuckled slightly. She was still acting like the teenager she was, letting a crush get so out of hand she ended up falling madly in love with…

"Lady Freya, are you alright?" Hmm. Something about his voice sounded slightly wrong…

Freya snapped her eyes open and the memories vanished as quickly as dust is blown away. She blinked a couple of times to get accustomed to the light, then turned her head to see who had invaded her thoughts.

Fratley, the very man she was thinking about was standing right behind her.

* * *

Figgy: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-(collapses after running out of breath)  
Mel: Erm...Figgy? Oh well. Yeah, I was going to write more...but I wanna write a bit from later on 3 I might introduce the bad guy!  
Figgy: (wakes up) which one?  
Mel: Er...the one that survives until the end.  
Figgy: Oh that one... 


End file.
